


Closet Time

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Blackhat is infatuated and it's kinda cute, Dementia is a bad-ass, Established Relationship, M/M, Robots, he loves his nerdy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Attempted assassinations by customers seem to be the new things for Black hat and Flug...





	Closet Time

“We have to be quiet.”

Flug sat across from Blackhat in an empty storage closet. He tucked his knees up to his chest and then trapped them there with his arms as if it would make him feel safer. 

“I know we have to be quiet, Flug,” Blackhat hissed. “I don’t want them to find us either.” 

Being ambushed by potential customers was becoming a regular thing with the Black Hat Inc. gang. This time, their buyer didn't even bother to greet them, as soon as Blackhat and Flug had stepped through the doors, a large metal gate had slammed down behind them, and alarms had begun to blare. Huge four legged, centaur-like robots had come out from the walls and begun shooting as the two ran to find cover. After dashing down several hallways, Blackhat holding tightly to Flug’s hand, they had ducked inside an unlocked closet and had been hiding there since. 

Of course, they hadn’t gotten away without injury. 

“I wish I could just go out there and tear them limb from limb!” Blackhat snarled. Flug shushed him, and shook his head violently. 

“You know can’t sir, they- they NEUTRALIZED you,” Flug whispered harshly. “I don’t know what was in those pressurized bullets they were shooting off, but it blew your whole arm off and you haven't been able to shift it back, which means you don't have any power right now!” Blackhat growled. 

“I hate feeling so useless!” 

“I know, sir, but.... I don’t know what else to do...” Blackhat suddenly shifted up onto his knees and then placed his one intact hand on Flug’s arm. 

“We’ll get out of this Flug, don’t worry. You or I are going to think of something.” Flug nodded, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Then he pulled his arms back so that he could take Blackhat’s hand in both of his. For a moment, Flug traced abstract patterns into the eldritch’s grey skin, but then out of nowhere his spine snapped straight and he gasped. 

“I can't believe I forgot!” Flug exclaimed softly. He let go of Blackhat to dig into the front pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a beetle like object. “I always bring my spy drone with me to customers meeting places so that they can check out the place for traps or dangers while we make deals! We got surprised right away so I didn't get the chance to send him out, but I can do that now!” Blackhat was grinning. 

Flug brought the small beetle drone up to his face and then said,

“Activate Code 07.” The drone buzzed, and it’s eyes opened to glow a soft blue. 

“RECONNAISSANCE MODE ACTIVATED,” it stated. Flug was extremely grateful that he had programmed his inventions voice to be relatively quiet. 

“All right, also activate stealth mode, and Code 10.”

“STEALTH MODE ACTIVATED - ENEMY IDENTIFICATION MODE ACTIVATED.” Then two small rods dropped out of the beetle's abdomen as it began to fly upwards. Flug caught them, pushed a button on the side of one, and then a blue electronic screen appeared between the rods. He expanded the screen to the size of the sheet of paper, and then pushed another button so it was left floating when he let go. Blackhat was watching all of this with a stunned expression. 

“Holographics, sir,” Flug explained. “I’ve been working on a hard light version, but it’s a lot of work, and I haven't figured it out quite yet.” Blackhat swiped his hand under the rods and for a second, the screen floated a little higher. “Oh, there are micro thrusters built into the frame of the rods; the rods themselves are made of microlattice, so they don't need a whole lot to keep hovering.” 

After saying this, Flug switched his position from leaning against the side wall of the closest, to leaning against the back. Then he patted the space beside him for Blackhat to sit. He didn’t expect the weight of an arm around his shoulders. When he looked at Blackhat, he found the man smiling in a kind of awe-stricken way. 

“I’ve told you you're a genius, right, Flug?” He asked. Underneath his bag, the doctor went bright red, and he stuttered out,

“Y-yes, sir!”

“Well, I’ll say it again anyways: You’re a genius. I wasn’t even aware that you knew how to make something like this.”

“Well, I’ve been incorporating these idea and principles into my inventions for only a little while now because it’s been difficult to learn how to make something more dangerous with these concepts.”

“Regardless, I’m impressed.” Internally, Flug was screaming as he tried to focus on what the drone was projecting onto the screen. He almost let that scream out, as he felt the side of his bag be lifted, and a pair of lips press against his cheek before moving away. 

“S-sir! We’re in a dangerous situation right now, t-that kind of stuff can wait!” Blackhat seemed surprised by the scientist’s outburst. Then his dazed expression was replaced with a serious one. 

“Right,” he muttered. “I got caught up for a moment there, I’m focused now.”

The two watched closely as the beetle drone crawled along walls and marked enemies with the set of micro tracking chips it was carrying. By the time it had explored the entire building, it had discovered a total of 10 robots and one humanoid which it had been unable to get to through a set of heavy doors and 2 roboguards. 

“Now what?” Blackhat inquired. 

“Well, I have a rewire program on my drone as well, but I’m not sure how well it’ll be able to perform on robots. It was only meant to work on things like household objects and fuse boxes,” Flug said. “I can voice that command in once it get back, but in the meantime, I have a message to send.” Clicking yet another button, this on located on the top of the right rod, a little red circle began to blink in the corner of the screen. 

“What does that do?” Blackhat asked. Flug grinned beneath his bag. 

“Sends out a distress signal.” 

When the beetle drone got back, Flug sent it back out under the rewire command, in hopes that it would take out a few robots. Several minutes later there was the sound of an explosion and guns firing. On screen, 2 green blips that represented the robots blinked out; each on opposite sides of the building. 

“I guess both plans are working,” Flug stated joyfully. 

As the blip closest to their location went dark, Flug threw his arms around Blackhat in his relief. “We’re gonna be safe!” Then the two stood up and got ready to leave the storage room. 

. Flug grabbed the screen as he opened up the closet’s door just in time to watch as Dementia’s strong arms flexed and squeezed tight around the neck of one of the robots and pulled upwards. The squeal of metal on metal and sparks flying accompanied the sight of the wires in the robot's neck ripping out as it’s head was pulled off. Dementia kicked off the robots back and landed on her feet as the now beheaded contraption toppled over. 

Upon seeing her friends, Dementia smirked and tossed the robots head over her shoulder. 

“Got you guy’s distress call,” she shouted. Then she ran towards them, flipped over them, and kept barreling down the hall. “I think there’s a few more robo-ass’s to kick before you all thank me for saving your butts!” Her exit from their vision was followed by the sound of more gunfire. 

“How many are left now?” Blackhat asked Flug. The screen showed 3 green dots including the one in the closed off room. “Do you think we should help?” 

“Well, are you still unable to shift?” Flug questioned. A look of concentration passed over the eldritch’s face, and the smooth skin over his armless shoulder rippled. A few tendrils of black poured out of the skin before retreating. “I guess that answers that.” Blackhat snarled and was about to protest, when Flug pressed a finger to his lips. “BUT, I do have the anti-grav device that our client was supposed to buy with me still. It’s not going to help us kill the robots, but it can help us trap our customer turned captor once Dementia and my drone have taken out the guards.” This was enough to shut Blackhat up. 

Outside the door to the room that housed their traitorous client, Blackhat and Flug found one robot with it’s arms and head ripped off, and the other’s top half was slumped over it’s back. Dementia tipped her head up at them in greeting, and then at the door. Black snatched the anti-gravity device from Flug and pressed and held the only button in it as he signalled for Dementia to go ahead. Then she round house kicked the door, and there was the sound of splintering wood. She went at it again, and the double doors swung open with a CRACK. Blackhat threw the device just as a gun went off. 

The cursing that followed was far to explicit to be repeated. 

Inside the room, encased in a bubble of gravity distortion was a small humanoid creature. They were trying desperately to move about despite the fact that they had nothing to use within their reach as a push off. Blackhat was the one cursing though, as Flug looked over to discover his now armless boyfriend. 

To say that their client got away with their deed would be laughable at best. Dementia and Flug both took a little revenge for the way that Blackhat was incapacitated by the creatures ploy.

Back at the mansion, Dementia placed a robot’s head that she had salvaged on a pedestal in her room as a memento of her victory. Flug was requested to follow Blackhat back to the eldritch’s quarters. Once there, Blackhat literally shrugged off the tattered remains of his overcoat. Then he flopped back on the bed before he realized his mistake. 

“Flug!” he cried out in distress. “I can’t get back up without my arms!” Flug had to stifle a snort of laughter behind his glove

“Dont, worry! I’ll help you, Blackat,” he snickered. Then he went over and helped his boyfriend back up to sitting at the edge of the bed. The eldritch slumped forward defeatedly. 

“UUUUUUUUUGGGHHH,” he groaned. “How long am I gonna to be stuck like this!” He tried to shift his arms back again, but the tendrils came out even smaller than before. “I just want my arms back!” 

“I can be your arms for now, sir.” Flug reached over and wrapped his arms around the other. 

“Uhrg, I just realized that I can’t even reciprocate your gesture without my damn arms.”

“That’s okay, Blackhat. I’m just glad you're still alive.” That’s when Blackhat realized that the other was hugging him out of a reassurance for himself. With the stumps of his shoulders Blackhat bowed them inwards in the imiatation of an embrace. 

“I’m glad we’re both alive.” The was a muffled sound of agreement, and Flug pressed closer. When Blackhat was able to recreate his arms a few hours later, the first thing he did, was hold his boyfriend close, and wish he never had to let go.


End file.
